A vehicle may include one or more sensors that may be a part of a computing device or operate in conjunction with a computing device to facilitate crash detection when the vehicle is traveling. In some cases, the computing device may be a smart phone and the one or more sensors may operate in conjunction with an app installed and executing on the smart phone to facilitate crash detection. However, current uses of sensors and apps to detect vehicle crashes have several drawbacks.